The Presence Of an Angel
by Nyahnyan
Summary: Alfred is a little kid who lives all alone in the middle of nowhere. While out playing he finds a wand, and the owner of the wand is none other than the Britannia Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is based off of a video that I saw on youtube a while ago. The whole fic was mostly written while I was in school, and it was mostly edited in a bowling alley. So I don't know how well this turned out, but I hope you all like it. **

**Reviews = Love and make me want to write more~**

**Oh, and I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p>It was a clear, beautiful day. The fluorescent yellow sun was high in the sky, shining bright and clear. There wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles, and only the smallest of breezes blew across the land. There had never been a more perfect day than this one. The last few days had been cold, cloudy and rainy, so there was no way that Alfred would miss out on playing outside in this perfect weather. Throwing open the front door he ran across the wide open field, a huge grin plastered on his childish face.<p>

Alfred was a cute young boy. Honey blond hair with a cowlick that all but denied gravity.

"Mr. Bunny! Mr. Bunny! I'm here to play with you!" Alfred called, slowing down to a walk so he could look for his little bunny friend. "Mr. Bunny? Oh-!" He stopped, spotting something in the grass not to far ahead of him. It had a strange yellowish glow to it. Slowly, he walked over to it to get a better look at. Crouching down, he picked it up and looked at it closely. "It's a- a wand?" The wand was quite simple. A star stuck on the top of a stick. It looked very much like a child's toy.

"Oi!" A voice called to Alfred. He looked up to see a man standing not to far from. Had he been there the whole time? The man had short, messy, blond hair, and emerald green eyes. His skin was pale, the palest Alfred had ever seen, and he wore a white toga. But most importantly, he had wings! White, fluffy, feather wings!

Alfred stared for a moment, temporarily losing the ability to form words. "Oh, um… Hello, sir!" He greeted the strange man once he finally found his voice. "Um… Is this yours?" He asked and held up the wand up to the strangely dressed man with wings.

"Indeed, it is." The man had strange accent, one that Alfred had never heard before. The man took the wand from Alfred. "Thanks for finding my wand….. Uh, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Alfred." Alfred said, smiling up at him.

"Right. Thank you, Alfred." The man with wings studied Alfred and his surroundings.

"What's your name?" Alfred asked and smiled, noticing the man's eyes locked on him.

He must have been in deep thought since he seemed startled when Alfred had asked him the question. "Wha-? Oh, my name is Arthur." He smiled back at Alfred, but his eyes were still studying him intently and he looked deep in thought, as if contemplating something.

"Are you all alone?" He eventually asked Alfred.

"Yeah, I am. I live alone too, well, besides when Mr. Bunny comes to stay with me." Alfred said with a small smile. "It gets lonely sometimes, though. There's no one here for me to play with."

"Is that so?" Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. This child, he couldn't just leave him alone like this. He needed someone to protect him and teach him right from wrong. Arthur decided that he'd stay with the kid as much as he could. "Hey, I have an idea, Alfred." He said, crouching down so he was eye level to Alfred. "Why don't you and I be friends, hm? This way you're not alone all the time."

Alfred's eyes went wide, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Really? Do you really mean it?"

"Of course." Arthur laughed, standing up and holding his hand out to the boy. "Come on, I have so many things to show you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that. Review, and I'll get to work on the next few chapters~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty~ Here's chapter 2! Yay! It's pretty short, though. I apologize for that. ^^;  
>Remember; Reviews = Love. And love will make me write more and faster. <strong>

**I still don't own anything! **

* * *

><p>It was raining outside. Dark clouds poured out buckets and buckets of rain relentlessly. Alfred sat by the window watching the rain drops on the window race each other. He sighed. It was really boring when it rained, and Arthur still hadn't come back yet. Alfred remembered what he had told him before he left.<p>

"_Alfred." Arthur had said, looking down at the child that was clinging to him. "I'll be back very soon, I promise." He ruffled Alfred's hair. "I'm on leaving for a few hours."_

It had only been an hour and a half since Arthur left, but it felt like forever to Alfred.

Another hour and a half passes just as slowly as the first. Alfred looked at his toys, bored. He sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. He wished that Arthur was back. Moments later Arthur was walking through the front door.

"Alfred, I'm back, and I've brought someone with me." He called as he walked in.

Alfred ran over to Arthur, anxious to meet whoever it was Arthur had brought with him. Beside Arthur, floating just above his shoulder was a fairy.

"Wow, she's so pretty, and little too!" Alfred exclaimed, observing the small glowing fairy that flew before him. Arthur led the two back into the living room, Alfred staring at the fairy the whole time. Once settled on the floor, Alfred turns to Arthur, who had taken to sitting cross-legged in mid air. "What's her name?" Alfred asks.

"Her name is Fay." Arthur told him, changing from his sitting position to lying on his stomach and leaning on his elbows, still floating in air. "She's a fire fairy. She has the ability to use and control fire."

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" He said, thinking of all the times he had wished he had similar powers.

The fairy continued to flutter in front of the two, sparkles falling each time she moved. Alfred held out his hand with his palms facing upward for her to land on. The fairly landed on his hands, and started to straighten it's clothes and hair.

"She must be very light, I can barely tell she's even standing there." Alfred said, watching the fairy.

Arthur laughed and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Were you expecting her to be heavy?"

At this comment the fairy huffed, offended, and crossed her arms. She flew off of Alfred's hands and over to Arthur, hovering just inches from his face. She glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Arthur apologized, laughing, and brought his hands up in defense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Even shorter than the last one, sorry. The next one should be longer, though.  
>Review = Love. :3 <strong>

**I still don't own any of this. :D **

* * *

><p>The sun was out, high above the Earth. A few clouds dotted the sky, but other than that it was clear. It was hot. The sun beating down on the people of the Earth.<p>

The two sat in the field under the shade of a tall tree. It was the only tree present in the field. Because of the heat Arthur had brought Alfred some ice cream to eat. This was the first time Alfred had eaten anything like this. It was so delicious, cold, and creamy. Alfred was hooked instantly.

"Oh, Alfred. You've got ice cream all over your face." Arthur said when he saw that Alfred's face was covered in the green mint ice cream that he was eating. He proceeded to wipe off the ice cream with his thumb, all the while scolding Alfred about his eating habits and manners. "There," He said once he had cleaned off the last bit of ice cream. "Much better."

Arthur's little rant about Alfred's eating habits and manners had little effect, though, since moments later Arthur was again cleaning Alfred's face of ice cream.

"Alfred, come on now. Be more careful while eating so you don't get food all over your face." Arthur said while cleaning off Alfred's face yet again. "It's very undignified."

Alfred made a face. "I don't even know what undig-undingified means." He said between licks of ice cream.

Arthur laughed at Alfred's attempt to say 'undignified'. "Just try not to get it all over your face, alright?"

Alfred nodded while still eating the ice cream, getting it on his nose and cheeks. Arthur sighed and thought about wiping the ice cream off, but instead he laughed and let it be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost done! There is only one chapter left of this. And look! It's longer then the last two~ x3  
>Review = Love<br>And it will make me update faster  
>:)<strong>

**Still don't own anything, and I don't think I ever will~ **

* * *

><p>It was night time now. Arthur had been trying to get Alfred to sleep. Everything he tried had failed.<p>

"I'm not tired, Arthur." Alfred complained as Arthur tucked him into his bed. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Arthur sighed and sat at the edge of Alfred's bed. "Then what do you want to do, Alfred?" He asked, finally giving up on getting the kid to sleep.

"I want to go outside!" Alfred whined, sitting up in his bed.

"Alfred, it's dark out and it's late, you can't go out now." Alfred pouted and looked at Arthur with puppy dog eyes as he said this. Arthur sighed again. He couldn't say no to that face, he just couldn't. "Fine, fine, we'll go outside." He said, giving to Alfred.

Alfred grinned, jumping out of bed and running for the door.

"Hold up, Alfred." Arthur said, stopping Alfred before he got out the door. "It's chilly out, at least put this on so you don't get cold" He handed Alfred a sweatshirt.

Alfred took the sweatshirt without much complaint, and slid it over his head. "Can we go now?" Arthur opened the door, allowing Alfred to go out first.

It was a clear night. All the stars were visibly in the field. Alfred ran over to the tall tree that they had been sitting under only hours before eating ice cream. He pointed up to one of the thick branches above his head. "Let's sit up there, Arthur!"

Arthur looked up to where Alfred was pointing. "Alright." He picked Alfred up and flew the both of them to the thick branch that Alfred had been pointing at. Arthur sat on the branch with Alfred on his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around the boy so that he wouldn't fall.

"They're so pretty. I've never seen this many starts before!" Alfred exclaimed, looking up at the stars. The sky had never been clear enough to see them all before.

"They are quite pretty, aren't they." Arthur agreed, even though he had seen the stars like this so many times before.

Alfred pointed a finger up at the sky. "I wish I could have a star of my very own." He said wishfully.

"Oh?" Arthur looked at the boy who sat on his lap. "Why is that, Alfred?"

"I would keep it in my room… So I wouldn't have to be in the dark all the time." Alfred explained. "I get so scared at night because it's so dark, and I can't sleep."

Alfred had never once asked Arthur to use his magic for anything even though Arthur had explained to Alfred all the different things he could do and wishes he could grant. Even though Alfred could have asked for a star so many times before, he never did.

Arthur thought about what he said for a minute, then got an idea. He would give something to Alfred. He would give him a star as a little gift. Alfred was a good boy, after all.

He flew the two of them back to the ground. After letting Alfred go, he got his wand out and pointed it up towards the sky. "Hoata!" There was a bright flash that, causing Alfred to cover his eyes to avoid going blind. As quickly as the light had come, it faded. Arthur held a star cupped in the palms of his hands. He held it out to Alfred. "Here you go, Alfred. Your very own star."

Alfred removed his hands from his eyes, and looked at the star that Arthur held in his hand. "No way!" The star floated over to Alfred. "Wow, thank you!" He said, taking the star and smiling up at Arthur.

Arthur smiled. He had never seen Alfred so happy before.

Later that night, with the help of Arthur, Alfred put the star in a small glass bottle. He put on the table by his bed, next to some of his favorite toys. He sat there, observing the star for quiet sometime.

"Alfred, I'm serious, you have to go to bed now." Arthur said, standing by the bedroom door.

"Okay." Alfred said, getting up from where he sat on the floor and crawled into bed.

"Good night, Alfred." Arthur said, tucking the boy in once more. "Sweet dreams." He kissed Alfred on the forehead lightly.

"Good night." Alfred closed his eyes, and snuggled into the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter! Finally! Sorry it took a while to finish this. I wanted to have it done a while ago, but I was a bit busy with school and all that. But, here it is, finally! So, enjoy~  
><strong>**Review = Love~ **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>Many years passed after that, and with each year Alfred spent less and less time with Arthur as he got older. Soon the star began to faded, and pretty soon Arthur was completely forgotten. He went on his own. He went to school, got a job, and never once did Arthur cross his mind. He had no memories of any of the things that he and Arthur had done together. Everything was forgotten.<p>

Arthur tried hard to get Alfred's attention, to get him to remember. He did everything he could.

In the mornings he would sit in mid air by Alfred's door, waiting and watching as he walked by without even looking at him. Arthur would sullenly followed Alfred, head bowed low, wings dropped in depression. A dark haze would surround Arthur, joining his ever depressing look.

During the afternoons, Alfred would stop at McDonalds for lunch. Arthur would take some of Alfred's food, and try taunting him with it. Alfred never noticed. Ever. He would just continue to eat the burger he ordered. Giving up, Arthur would settle for just sitting across from him, wishing for it to be like it was in the past, when Alfred was still just a kid. When Alfred could still see him.

Night would come all to soon for Arthur. He would sit next to Alfred, watching him while he slept. He looked down on him sadly, trying his best not cry. He looks so peaceful and cute in his sleep, Arthur would think to himself.

But, one night it had become to much for Arthur. He couldn't stay anymore. His longing for things to be like in the past was become pathetic. Depression and loneliness finally took over, and finally he accepted that Alfred no longer needed him nor wanted him around.

"You don't need me anymore, do you Alfred?" He asked, even though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. "You're all grown up now."

Holding back tears, he decided that it was time for him to go, time to let go of the past. And for the first time in many years, he left Alfred.

Deep in sleep, that same night, Alfred dreamt. He was transported to a strange room. Everything was white with a purplish glow. The only other person in the room with him was a younger version of himself.

"Where's Arthur?" His child self demanded to know.

"What?" Alfred asked his kid self. He didn't recognize the name at all.

"Arthur! You know! White wings, thick eyebrows?" His kid self said, describing the unkown person to Alfred, hoping that he will remember.

Alfred shrugged and shook his head, laughing at the boys description. "Sorry kid, don't know 'em."

"What?" His younger self flailed his arms, tears welling in his eyes. "Yes you do! He had a halo and a wand!"

Alfred tried searched through his memory for someone of the description the kid was giving him, it somewhat rang a bell, but he couldn't quite picture the person nor clearly remember them.

"Don't you remember the fairy?" The kid asked, the tears still forming in his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Alfred asked, covering his face, frustrated. "I don't remember anything like that, dude." He couldn't remember. He wanted to, for the sake of the kid, but he couldn't.

"Well, then what about this!" The kid held his hands up to Alfred, and slowly a star appeared, floating just over the palms of his hand. "Don't you remember this?"

"Th-that's-!" A spark of recognition sparked in his eyes, and the kid knew that he finally got through to him. "Arthur… He gave that to me when I was a kid."

"Here, take it." Little Alfred said, sending it over to Alfred. " Take it, and go find him!"

"But where-?" Alfred began to ask, but he stopped. He saw Arthur. He was by a place he knew very well. The place he loved spending time at. The place where Arthur had given him his very own star. "… The tree." The star hovered at arms length from Alfred. He reached out for.

Alfred awoke from his dream, his arm still outstretched, grabbing for something that wasn't there. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. There, in the small glass bottle, was the star. It still sat next to all the toys he used to play with as a kid. Alfred jumped out of bed, grabbing the bottle, and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"How could I have just forgotten him like that?" He yelled, scolding himself for forgetting the closest friend he'd ever had. "The one person who was there with me as a kid, and I forget him!"

He soon reached the tree that he and Arthur spent so many days together. "Arthur!" He yelled when he didn't see him anywhere near the tree. "Arthur! I remember! Arthur, I'm sorry!" He could see Arthur in his mind, with his back towards him, the wind blowing his hair and wings as he stood there, hands behind his back, as if he was waiting for someone. Alfred sighed. Arthur wasn't here. Was he wrong to assume that he would be there?

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and the warmth of someone against his back. "Arthur?" He asked.

There was the sound of soft sniffling, then he heard the muffled whisper of his name. "…Alfred." Alfred felt Arthur bury his face into the back of his shoulder. "I-I missed you so much, Alfred."

Alfred pulled free from Arthur and spun around, embracing Arthur in a hug once again. "I'm so sorry! So so sorry!"

Tears streamed down Arthur's face. "Y-You git! I forgive you…"

Alfred smiled and broke the hug slightly, placing a kiss on Arthur's forehead. "I have something for you." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Wh-what?" Arthur asked, sniffling and attempting to blink away his tears.

"Remember this?" Alfred asked, pulling out the bottle with the star in it, smiling.

"A star?" Arthur said, taking the bottle. "I gave this to you." Tears formed in his eyes again and the image of Alfred the night he had given the star to him filled his mind, he smiled at the memory.

Tears began flowing down his face once again that night. "Thank you, Alfred." He said, holding the jar tightly in both hands.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. It could have been done better, and more could have been done... But... I still hope you all liked it. :3<strong>


End file.
